


Нестандартные отношения

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: Soulmate!AU, в которой если написать что-нибудь на руке, то такая же надпись появится на коже вашей родственной души.





	

Леонарду пятнадцать, когда он впервые задумывается, почему на его руках не появляется никаких надписей.

Он учится в старшей школе, и обычно к этому времени на коже проявляются хотя бы неровные скачущие буквы или солнышки, или что там могут нарисовать маленькие дети? Но его кожа по-прежнему чиста, и Леонарду кажется, что у него вообще нет соулмейта.

Могло случиться и такое, что его вторая половинка умерла в детстве или что вообще не родился такой человек, с которым Леонард сможет связать свою жизнь. Поэтому он старается не слишком часто оголять руки и больше не надеется на «и жили они долго и счастливо». Он справится и так.

***

Леонарду восемнадцать, когда он решает стать врачом и спасать человеческие жизни.

Из всего потока только он один оказывается без соулмейта, и это, знаете ли, очень обидно. Но после пары неудачных шуток первокурсники быстро запоминают, что лучше не лезть к МакКою. Никогда и ни под каким предлогом, если хочется остаться с целой психикой.

Сам Леонард предпочитает не вспоминать об этом, погрузившись с головой в учёбу, и вскоре становится одним из лучших студентов на курсе.

***

Леонарду двадцать, когда однажды ранним утром его ногу пронзает такая вспышка боли, что он не может удержаться от вскрика. Лодыжку словно бы обожгли кипятком, но на коже — лишь едва заметный красный след, сошедший уже через пару минут.

Леонард никогда не слышал, чтобы через связь могли передаваться ощущения (и уже тем более — боль), но он явственно помнит отголосок детского плача в своей голове, и это так странно и так необычно, что он ещё долго лелеет воспоминание в своей голове, пытаясь вообразить своего соулмейта.

***

Леонарду двадцать два, и он переходит на пятый, предпоследний, курс, когда на его коже начинают появляться первые _настоящие_ надписи. Вот только он понятия не имеет, на каком из языков пишет его соулмейт.

Ему требуется два дня, чтобы распознать кириллический алфавит, и ещё неделя, чтобы догадаться, что этот язык — русский.

_Боже правый, его родственная душа — из России._

Впрочем, важно только то, что у него и правда есть родственная душа.

На Леонарда странно смотрят, когда он записывается на курсы русского языка, но своё мнение оставляют при себе, не решаясь связываться с МакКоем.

***

Леонарду двадцать три, и он только что выпустился из университета.

Однако вместо того, чтобы идти отмечать со всеми, он закатывает рукава рубашки и достаёт шариковую ручку.

 _«Привет»,_ — неуверенно пишет по-русски Леонард на руке, понимая, что его почерк хуже, чем у пятилетнего ребёнка. Однако вряд ли его соулмейт знает хотя бы основы английского языка, чтобы общаться на нём.

 _«Привет,_ — спустя минуту проявляются на его коже ровные красивые буквы. — _Меня зовут Паша. А тебя?»_

 _«Леонард,_ — он старается как можно разборчивей вывести своё имя. — _Я из Америки. И мне 23»_.

«Я знаю английский, — спустя пять невыносимо долгих минут появляются на его коже слова, — но я рад, что ради меня ты учишь русский».

После этого Паша больше ничего не пишет, и Леонард не пытается затеять разговор снова.

***

Периодически на коже Леонарда появляются какие-то формулы, большую часть из которых он не может опознать, или пометки на русском вроде _«позвонить маме»_ , или ещё что-нибудь подобное, но Паша никогда не обращается к самому Леонарду, а он в свою очередь старается жить своей жизнью.

Леонарду двадцать семь, когда он встречает Мириам и влюбляется в неё.

У него уже есть собственная практика и неплохой доход, а ещё ему хочется семейного счастья, которое у него вряд ли когда-нибудь будет с Пашей, слишком недосягаемого сейчас.

 _«Кажется, я влюбился»,_ — пишет он на тыльной стороне ладони и чувствует, как щемит в груди.

В груди у Паши.

***

Леонарду тридцать один, когда жена отбирает у него всё, почти что «раздев до костей».

Ему некуда идти, поэтому Звёздный Флот оказывается лучшим вариантом.

***

Леонарду тридцать четыре, когда он впервые встречает Пашу.

Паше семнадцать, и он не держит на Леонарда ни капли зла.

— Рад знакомству, доктор Маккой, — со смешным акцентом говорит он, и Леонарду приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы сохранить спокойное выражение лица.

— Взаимно, мистер Чехов.

— _Паша._


End file.
